Heart of Uchiha
by Haxorus knight
Summary: This is a story of a ninja who will shake the elemental nation's to the core for he will fight for his family in blood or bonds. For this is a tale of a warrior, a hero and a long lost brother finding his place in the worlds, his home OcxOc Naruto x Hinata
1. Chapter 1

By Haxorus knight and SORARULES23

This timeline is one of the story:

The Tale of Nagato Uzumaki by Yaxon

with Kyle bolts, Kaice blizzard and Kairung flare.

* * *

This is a story of a ninja who will shake the elemental nation to the core for he is the Ki wi no senshi: Twilight warrior. He will fight for his family both blood and bonds with ideal of power of both the lone wolf and the pack. For he is Koraimori Uchiha, Kuro Raion no Konoha, and a Master of the Yami release. An warrior who will fight to the bitter end! Let his enemies fear him, let his friends respect him, and let his future wife love him. For this is a tale of a warrior, a hero, and a long lost brother finding his place in the world, his home.

"Oh let the men march on home

Thorough the forest and hills

across rivers and streams

to the study doors of home."

* * *

The storm was wild and cold, dark and wet, also relentless. A small wooden ship was at the mercy of the wind and rain. It swing like a little watch in the air with a string that is going to break. On board there are passengers, father and his young son.

The little child with dark hair trembled and shook like a leaf. Oh how terrified the child was! His water blue eyes tearing from that fear. His blue pant wet from the rain. The duo was far away from home with no way back. For this storm is one of darkness's own power.

Suddenly a wave jumped up, tripping the ship over, and knock out the dark long haired boy and he knew nothing more but darkness.

* * *

On a beach of elemental nation in a stormy night. This land in country of fire is known as land of the hurricanes due the amount and power of the storms that rule the land. In these part, there is a saying "no lord truly rules here, only the storms and wind" for they are ones that are feared but also respected due to special rain that makes plants strong and very big also is rumored to be the ripest and the juiciest fruits in all of elemental nations with rare ones that give people chakra or at least enhance it, giving them unique bloodline is one of the possibility.

But this night will change the history forever for the good.

* * *

There are two ninjas on the road near the beach. One of the ninja wore red and white clothes. The other one had black and blue clothes.

"Kyle why are we here?"

"To check this storm, because this one starting reek one of darkness, Kairung."

"Let me guess Kyle... cause of the pests?"

"Indeed"

"Oh boy... Wait what is that?!"

His concern voice show it's reason due to a small shipwreck holding the same black haired boy. But the boy had a few changes while he was out. His right arm was changed into arm of solid darkness with veins of red light(possibilities being of some kind of blood also shadow like sharp claws on his hands. His left was more obvious that it was transplanted (ignore the pun) with dark green plantlike arm with red-orange petals on the dark wood skin, But most important details when he started to wake up is his eyes; left one was still blue but the right one turned red yet both have familiar pattern, one of the most powerful eye in the land: the Sharingan. Around the iris is a comma like mark; a tomoe, giving proof to that it is a Sharingan, both of them even the blue one which could be rare mutation. The boy then fell back to sleep and start shaking in his sleep. Kyle grabbed the boy and carried him back to a place warm.

A few minutes later...

The dark-haired boy opens his eyes, his body feeling that it was on fire but cooled down, his eyes and arms felt they were altered in someway. For his right arm felt lighter but his left felt little heavier than usual and both felt little numb.

"Well the kid is waking up..."

The boy looked around the lamp light room of white walls with strange blue symbols and wooden beams. Then he saw a young man in red clothes of unknown style and materials. Another in blue is behind him writing on a scroll. Then he started to look at his arms and his eyes widen at the state of his arms, changed forever for the rest of his days.

The arms look not human nor like each other, like someone altered his arms to something strange. His right look like a shadow and his left is look like a tree branch yet he felt like he can move them.

Also his eyes had a tingling feeling in them, he do know why but he felt some kind of power within him waiting to be unleashed. Unknown to him, his Sharingans are still active, still getting used to the changes.

"How are you doing kid?" The ninja in blue said, concerned about his condition and what happen to him. The boy replied, "Fine mostly, but I feel something strange with my eyes but who are you guys?" The Blue ninja answered "I am Kyle Bolts and this here rascal is Kairung Flare, whats is yours." The boy replied "My name is Koraimori." Kairung glared at Kyle for rascal jest before asking, "Do you want a mirror?" The boy nodded before Kairung grabbed a mirror, giving it to the boy, who gasped at his newly changed eyes. One of his eyes was turned red as blood and both gained a coma swirling around the center of his eyes. It was like the boy was born with special heterochromia. But this has the art of magic written all over it. Kairung looked at Kyle. "This one is rare." Then he face the boy and ask, "What can you remember?"

"I don't...I remember fighting. Then drifting...It's all so hazy." The boy held his head. "I don't even know what happened last night." the boy held his head trying to think.

"Fighting what exactly? The Storm that night?" Kairung suggested.

"I was fighting some...creatures with yellow eyes and...i remembered something that caused the storm." The boy wondered.

This rang a few bells in the ninja's head, Kyle ask, "What did the big one look like? Did he had purple eyes and purple marks and veins all over him?" "Yes. As a matter of that it looked bigger and darker then the others." The boy remembered. " It looked like it was consuming the other small creatures."

"Consuming? Like eating them like a midnight snack?" Kairung asked.

"Yeah. And your not going to believe this but i could've sworn i saw that one looked like part shark with two legs. With arms and cutlasses made of a shadow like material. It's hard to explain." The boy described.

"Did the leader had a scarred right eye?"

The young boy nodded with a fearful expression

"Sounds like a old foe had traveled to some of his old hunting waters." Kyle muttering under his breath.

"You know them?" The boy asked him.

Kairung dramatic spoke with a sailor (or was it pirate?) accent, "Aye, this's one is one of many beasts we have hunt to corners of the world! what world you ask? The world of shadows!"

"Is that like the realm of darkness?" The boy asked before blinking. "Wait. Why did i say that?" The boy wondered to himself.

"I'm thinking the kid's a few rice short of a sushi bar." Kairung whispered in Kyle's ear. Kyle muttering back, "Or someone has put that info in the kid's head." The poor kid was thinking how he know that, cause he never heard of the place, nor how he got his new arms. Wait...

"Wait. What's with my arms?" The boy looked down at his arms, lost in thought.

"He must be in a deeper haze then we thought." Kyle muttered. Kyle then answer, "Well both look like they replace your normals arms, maybe you lost both of your original arms? One arm looks familiar, actually both look familiar somehow..."

"What?" The boy asked baffled. Then Kairung asked "how did you got them any way?"

Then suddenly a flow of memories flow though the boy's head like a river.

* * *

*Flash-black* "Boom!" On that night, the then one armed boy is alone against the forces of darkness and he was almost toast before a bright blue flash of lighting appeared out of nowhere to the helpless boy's aid, slaying and beating the darkness off with balls of flaring light. When the flash dies down, an old man in old dark blue cloak appeared before the boy, his one eye glowing in the darkness, his dark grey hair flying wild, and he helped the boy up. He said, "Let's find place to heal, young boy." The boy weakly nodded before fainting into sleep. Such a deep sleep that a giant pin drop wouldn't even faze him.

The old man carried him to a secret lab in unknown place filled with strange theories books about immortality and scientific studies of human body. Even some records of the heart, about both the Light and Darkness.

Similar to Ansem's lab but not as advance in modern Convenience. For this lab is a outpost meant to stay secret.

The old man placed the boy gently on a table.

There in one tube next to the table is a wooden arm, a truly organic plant meant to be transplanted on a human body. And in a glass box is a stringer needle filled with a strange shadowy black liquid with a purple kanji symbol of darkness on it with another needle next to it, this one has logo of a red and black double helix in front of a fan with it's top red.

The old man grabbed the plant arm and gently planted it in where the missing limb is supposed to be. Then the plant arm grew it's root, adapting and growing into the boy's body, and inserting a blood sample containing DNA stand of a remarkable and power ninja that is held inside the plant arm.

Thus fusing to the boy's skin making him half plant. The plant numbed the pain that it gives and heals the boy's wounds, some effects of the ninja's DNA, that grants him enough stamina to fight nonstop for a twenty-four hour period while still left prime to battle also was brimming with vitality, granting him considerable regenerative powers that could mend most injuries with no residual effects, this DNA strand is mixed with a plant like alien with serious firepower.

Now all that was left was for the old man to deal with the boy's left arm, he injected the dark vial into the other wounded arm. The skin of the arm turn black as night, Almost like a zombie without rotten skin, burns, nor death as his veins glowed red as if fire coursed through them. His arm turn into something like manifestation of darkness but more solid. The darkness in the around the arm that appeared, moved to the dark arm, making it even more darker to the point of the arm can hide in the shadows and you can't even find it! If enemy did, it would be too late for them for the boy's arm had grew faster with his nails growing sharp as knives sharpened to cut even the strongest of diamonds. The dark claws could span and retract back underneath the boy's nail shells. Thus his enemies wouldn't know what hit them.

Next he injected the next needle on the neck, the needle containing the DNA of the ninja's best friend and his greatest rival, into the veins going into the head and more importantly the eyes of the boy. The eyes even though covered glowed, the right one turning red as blood with blue one also glowing bright. Then they dulled back to normal.

The boy didn't even felt the pain, dulled by the slumber. The old man nodded in satisfaction that his job of repairing and improving the boy was working.

The elderly man whispered softly , "Sorry for the burden I have placed on you, but it is part of the way to save your brother and his, also maybe your new friends from the painful future I have seen. Become strong in the Will Of Fire! Be wary of curse of hate! Be aware of the worlds! Both the light and darkness! The good and evil! Do not become naive nor ignorant, reject nothing but your ignorance. Firm as the stable ice packed together as one!. And may your heart Be your guiding key." The old man roared, "And open your heart to the gift of love. Be open to the reward of responsibility and to the results of sacrifice. For in Only the meek inherits all." The old man went on. Then he smirked "Let yourself be kind to other especially the girl close to your heart, treat like a lady she is!"

* * *

(Back to present)

Snapping out of the daydream of the past, Kuromori spoke, "I remember a old man with one eye in dark blue robes."

"An old man?" Kyle asked.

Kuromori added, "Oh! His eye glowed for some reason..."  
This surprised Kyle and Kairung for Odin also is responsible for their beginning of their adventures as well. Yet Odin is bit picky.

"It's gotta be Odin." Kyle concluded.

"Who else? He must've done some serious mojo with this kid." Kairung stated.

After all he did make a Replica of the legendary Omnimatrix, called the Hacknimatirx. A device that can hack into the DNA and any Omnitrixs in reach with a bonus of making the user immortal due to the Extreme Life Lock feature it has, a fail-safe that kicks in in the event that the user's life is in jeopardy. This feature turns him into the needed alien to survive, making the user evolve out of death.

He also put some kind temples that can hide from everyone except those who have a special kind of Keyblade or requirement of Keyblades of amount or quality. All to train Keyblade wielders to get stronger and more powerful, kinda like a mark of mastery with more challenges spread out. But the temples are loaded with traps and unique organisms to test them. One of them had den of a Darkheart panther mother and her kit in Australia. That one was terrorizing due the Darkheart mother's rage when her kitten was almost kitnapped. They barely made out unscratched, can't say same for, while he lives, he now has a fear of black cats.

Kairung spoke, "Hey, kid want to join us. We can help you find a way, we going to see some our friends first."

Kuromori pondered and think for a bit. Even though he was asleep at the time, he heard Odin message about his plans for him. Then he got worried about Odin's warning about the fate of his brother, what will happened to his brother? Then he gave them his answer, "Yes I will." The two ninjas gave a gentle smile thus Kyle said, giving out his hand, "Pleasures walking with you."

The boy shook his hand and words on pages of foreteller's books disappear and new one replaced them, these tells a tale of a remarkable shinobi.

* * *

In the morning...

The three travelers walk inland to the village hidden in leaves. Forever changing history, writing a new story, and forging a path to peace, freedom, and happiness

"By the way. We never got your name." Kyle stated as the three travelers walked to started a journey.

"I'm Kuromori. But you can call me Kuro for short." The boy smiled.

End of chapter one...

* * *

Next time on **He****art of Uchiha**

"Welcome to konohagakure."

"Hello I am naruto! Whats your name?"

"_Who is she?"_

"You have a great burden, young one."

"You be the one who will defy fate. Unlocking a new destiny for the good. You will break your chains."

"I am... Madrea Uchiha."

* * *

I need more co-workers and writers for the stories Haxorus knight ( thats me!) will need to make. M to get this story and more flowing in, requirements are they need be creative, smart, unbiased, and a good writer.


	2. Chapter 2 Child's Vow

By Haxorus knight and SORARULES23

This timeline is inspired one of the story:

The Tale of Nagato Uzumaki by Yaxon Who is a great story writer

with Kyle bolts, Kaice blizzard and Kairung flare.

We don't own Naruto nor Kingdom hearts. We do however own our ocs.

* * *

Heart of the Uchiha chapter 2

* * *

Konoha resides deep within a lush forest at the base of a mountain known as the Hokage Rock, which has the faces of all those who have taken the office of Hokage engraved on it, they stood steadfast as guardians of the villages, never moving, always watching, and these statures have seen quite a bit of history especially the first one. Village has four entrance gates. Subtly there were shallow pits but the villages hide it well with buildings.

"Quite a awesome sight, huh eh kid? Welcome to Konohagakure, village hidden in leaves." Kairung asked the amazed boy currently wearing sun-goggles to hide his newly upgraded eyes. They are in the market with bunch of merchants in their stalls. Kuro answer in a daze, "Yeah..."

**"Boom!"** A cloud of orange dust appeared in markets with yells of irrtation in the air, hinting the pranking interloper.

Kyle mutter with his right hand rubbing his forehead, "First second we get in here, and we revive a Uzumaki welcome in a form of a prank. This brings memories."

"Who's Uzumaki?" A wide eyed surprised Kuromori asked Kyle.

"You mean **Who** are the Uzumaki?" Kyle replies, "The Konoha village is the result of a peace treaty between Senju and Uchiha, two rival clans untied with the Uzumaki clan, Senju's cousin clan observing the treaty and being the third party. Following the founding of Konohagakure at the end of the Warring States Period, the Senju chose to symbolise their clans' friendship by adding the Uzumaki's emblem to Konoha's flak jackets and to this day the symbol is still on the jackets proclaiming the alliance between the two villages. And Uzumaki naturally possess incredibly strong life-forces. As such, they have very long lifespans, likewise age slower, and tend to very energetic at times."

Kairung added, "The Uzumaki's skill with fūinjutsu are so legendary, that other villages feared them for a good reason, they make good medics with their ability to quickly heal themselves and others, through consumption of their chakra, relentless warriors with their shadow clone armies and, and sneaky trappers with their fūinjutsu for they make you go slower or plain stop. Some members have unique form of chakra with special properties which produce adamantine chains, which is tough to break, made from their own chakra. The fear they spread was so bad that some of the world's nations banded together to destroy Uzushiogakure, believing the village was too powerful to be allowed to continue any longer. They lost many of their guys while doing it and there are survivors in the destruction of Uzushiogakure scattered in the aftermath of the invasion. One of them used live right here but there are now four of them here or was it five? I think, it's been so long..."

Kyle replied, "And this one is happens to be her son, Naruto Uzumaki, The truly #1 prankster of Konoha." Kairung added in, "Also the most unpredictable and the most unstoppable ninja you ever meet. Once he has his mind on something, he never stops."

Kuromori seemed to have dosed off at one point. Then woke up at the end of Kyle and Kairung's tale. "Okay...I think got #1 prankster definitely. But just in case I didn't, tell me the whole thing again i wasn't listening." Kuromori said innocently.

Kairung look at kyle with a curious expression and question him, "How much pain relief potion did you give him? He barley stood awake during the ride over here!" Kyle gave Kairung a serious look and whispered, "cause we don't need to leave him behind barely trying to tree hop, ruining his body in the progress of catching up, remember?"Then Kyle face Kuro and just smiled, "you will fit in with Naruto aright."

Out the fading cloud in a orange blur came out a 5 year old young spike blonde hair boy with a handsome face three whisker markings on his cheeks who wears a cool looking orange, red, and blue jacket with a red, yellow, and orange collar, and a red Uzumaki crest on the back. He also wore orange pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee, blue sandals, and a blue goggles on his forehead. He has a smile oddly that also fit the face of a fox.

Right behind is what could be white and ice-blue look alike of Kyle, calmly moving quickly after the orange trouble making boy. He wears a white flak jacket with a light blue shirt underneath and pale blue pants with blue sandals/shoe hybrids. He also has white gloves with blue metal bands also has goggles with the symbols of the village on either side of the has bit of annoyed look on his harden face as he chase the young rascal.

(Naruto: Reverse situation)

Soon new dust clouds appeared as well these ones are red, actually many more colors of the rainbow. The prankster is not Naruto due to the surprise on his face yet slight irked if he knew the one behind it before being snagged by the white ninja.

Then two blurs came out one chasing the other in the bustling streets. One in the lead is multicolored haired boy with a huge grin on his face, the black brown haired one behind him however has one of pure annoyance.

The rainbow colored haired 5 year old boy Wearing a long sleeved blue uniform and a blue jacket with an red and orange collar and trimmings. The jacket is fastened to the rest of the outfit by two buttons on the collar and had the Uchiha clan crest with the top being rainbow at the back. He also wore a red belt, shinobi sandals, the standard Konoha dark blue forehead protector, and a pair of goggles with red lenses connected to ear protectors.

The black-brown haired 7 year old boy dress green and gray camouflage clothes on the other hand is a bit taller.

"Get over here Cos!" shout the older child who almost got him by a hair.

"Better catch me first! Steelwood!" The cheeky youngster replied as he danced away like a flame.

The two moved smoothly like water and fire, fast as the wind, and relentless as well lighting. Nether one would give up the run to the other, they are both relentless and stubborn. One would be in trouble if he get caught, and other knew he HAD to get his cousin because he tends to get in huge trouble.

"Ops, I think we forgot those two's intro as well." Kairung added sheepishly as Kyle rubbed his forehead remembering now why they traveled in the first place. These kids mean well but they are troublesome.

"I say they especially the younger cousin are troublesome. But that would be putting it mildly." Kyle stated the facts about them.

The two cousins flew off like hawks in the streets, ignoring but dodging obstacles like pros, and playing games while doing serious work on their quick feet.

Kuro wide eyed and awed spoke, "Who were those two?" Kyle answered, those two are cousins, the colorful one is Mourenakasi Uchiha-Uzumaki and jungle metal boy behind him is Kouhou Senju. We will meet them later cause we need to with old friend in high places."

Soon at the Hokage tower...

A lone man with pale white skin with straight red hair, a sign of his Uzumaki heritage is surrounded on all sides by one of the things political leaders hate to face; paperwork. The dreaded assignments are stacked up tall like beefy warriors that had excise and eat well, like mountains, and like a storm that is coming his way. They are position to assault the opposing forces, this battle is not of muscle or/and power of chakra, but brain power, more precisely will power to use the brush to slay the paperwork, one wicked page at a time.

How he wish to finish the paperwork and be done with it. But it comes with the job and it is a responsibility of the leader for these are the choices of Hokage in form of paper. However this man is no normal kage, the leader of the hidden villages, the strongest ninja in the village.

For he has the legendary Rinnegan, purple grey eyes of the man who started teaching of charka in the fisrt place, the Sage of Six Paths himself. Those eyes have absolute power over all 5 element chakra nature's, repel and attract objects and people like a human magnet power by charka, and absorb Chakra and attacks like a sponge.

Suddenly the door open up to show Kyle, Kairung, and Kuro walking in the room respectively and Kyle speak up, "How are you doing, Nagato?"

The older redhead purple grey eyes man smiled and answer, "I am doing well, and how is your mission in the land of the hurricanes, Kyle?"

"Well, we found this nice kid on the shore with certain wheeled eyes, he has no fan on him."

While the kid was confused by his cryptic words Nagato was not but merely raised his eyebrows which hiding his surprise along with Anbu, elite ninjas of Konoha who are hiding from plain sight.

Kuro while looking around, whistle looking at the big stack of papers. "That is a lot of hours of paper." He remarked. Kairung answered him, "Kid, you have no idea how much paper goes though here."

"I'll admit it's like war with a water cooler. For a small task, but for every small task. If it's done well, it can make a huge difference." Negato said to them before setting some stacks of paper aside to talk while Kyle.

Then he face Kyle and his group and ask, "Can me and Kyle have a private talk? Please take Kuro to your home, Kairung." Kairung lead Kuro out of the room.

When they left, Nagato asked with a serious voice, "Where exactly did you find him?"

Kyle factly answered, "On the beaches of the land of hurricanes, in a shipwreck of small fishing boat during a storm that had a hint of darkness in it."

Nagato said, "And any Darkhearts or Heartless there?"

"Nah, not even a shadow." Kyle answered him. "But there was influence of a old one eyed man involved."

"Odin?"

"Yep, the same one."

Odin was responsible for Nagato and his orphan pals journey to Konoha and one responsible for many mysteries and places like the land of the hurricanes. Also rumors say 5 dragons spirts that came from 5 sakura trees was his handiwork in magic and chakra.

Nagato replied, "This is interesting turn of events..."

Kyle said, "Indeed, what will happen next? Anyway I ask the kid in the mourning about his future. He needs his sleep tonight."

True enough, the strings of fate have be altered into a new picture, an new story is in the making, and a new destiny is born!

* * *

At night...

Kuro is asleep in his new bed in Kyle, Kaice, and Kairung's house, snoring softly but that will soon change in his dreams. For the nightmare of one path of the future will be shown to him, activating the two final stages of the Sharingan.

_"_You have a great burden, young one. This nightmare will reveal what will or may happen if you do not made it and have my assistance, the game overs fates of your brother."

_Sora, Riku, and 7 other people are facing 13 dark beings_

_They fought well but in the end Sora's friends fall one by one by the 13's dark powers._

_A beautiful red-haired girl in slumber was cut down by a flash of shadows, everyone else disappeared in shadows, gone forever._

_Then, Sora dropped to his knees, holding his hands to his head and screamed in pure agony, almost like he was screaming and crying at the same time as the crackling wicked old bald man with an sword flying in the night sky under a corrupted heart shaped moon with a blade with two key like blades crossing each other, covered in darkness, emitting dark and evil power, and slowly being corrupted by man's dark heart._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"Ahahahahaahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahaa!"_

_Sora then was consume in darkness!_

_Kuro wish this is the end of the nightmare but it was not!_

_For darkness covers everything in it's grasp, all light are being extinguished, life withering in grips of death, water becoming tangent and lifeless, sounds silenced, and all he could see for miles are shadows outlines of ruins and skeletons or corpses, husks, shells of once living things, drained by the darkness' touch, some of them are his loved ones no longer living. While walking monsters of darkness walking towards, unwittingly becoming the targets for the sorrow and grief stricken boy's new born rage._

_(_In Your Belief~Asura's wrath)

_He is changed as his Sharingan gained one more tomoes to them, heralding his growth of his power due to grief, sorrow, and suffering running though his mind and body. And then appeared _**_HATE_**_ for the old man for hurting his brother! **ANGER **at his deeds done to his family! Malicious thoughts grew and sharpened into barbs then spears of flames that want nothing more than to **BURN** everything that dares to harm his family! __Nothing more than to make his enemies feel his **WRATH**!_

_Unconsciously drawing in mix of his new power of his inner darkness and charkra, Kuro made an dark __violet-blue __avatar of an Darkheart Humanoid Griffin in samurai armor with huge eagle wings, sharp fangs, and dark claws. The avatar also had a sword of the same energy each in two of it's _scabbards_. This is height of power of the Sharingan, the _Susanoo.

_When he screams in agony and pain, wrath and __melancholy__ anger and sorrow, to the darkening sky, his avatar roared with power and malice, ready to destroy the horde, and in flash of fire, both darkness and light, golden and purple, an Keyblade appeared in his tightening left plant like hand, his claws on his right burst into black purple blue flames, ready for battle!_

_Then Kuro charged into the horde, tearing apart the army with Rage and Sorrow in his strike with relentless fury. He can't be contained nor held back as he destroyed all enemies before him like fire consuming flammable wood and trash. _

_Then a big tidal wave of shadows appeared before him flying towards him. This one is formation of many, an army united, a relentless horde! Yet Kuro hit them head on with his avatar's swords in a flash of dark blue-violet light, destroys the tide in two slashes that well could be one stroke of a brush of flames. _

_When all of the enemies are gone, so was the his energy, and finally he awakens. __Kuro then was released from this terrifying nightmare!_

Kuro woke with scream of terror and sorrow. His mind reeling from horror of he realized. The dream is the fate of his brother! This is reason why Odin messed around with his body and saved him! The nightmare is a necessary evil influence to change the wicked and twisted fates of his brother and those involved, to gain powers unlike any keybladers has, the power of both Senju and Uchiha blood now running in his veins!

He then tested his shadowy right hand for the power in his dream and that power flows in his right arm as his right hand burst into dark blue-violet flames that did not hurt his hand. The he tested his new 'chakra' that he read about before going to bed about on his left hand by send a small fragment of chakra into it and a small orange flame appeared in his palm.

Then Kuromori made a vow on this night to his late father and his ancestors' spirts.

(Naruto Shippuden OST III -Junkyousha)

He will never back down from necessary fight, never leave a friend behind, and defend his family no matter what happens to him, not even death can stop him from defending his family from great evil.

Let his enemies tremble in fear of his power! Let him choose his own destiny and no one else! He will become a guardian Shinobi for his family, old and new, blood and bond! Those wish his family harm will soon face his wrath of his new powers! Let his foes come to him, to their defeat, to their death if necessary. Necessary to protect his family with his own life if needed.

Unknown to him, in deep in the darkest corner of his mindscape an black-blue haired man in his prime chuckled darkly at his new host (much to his frustration and at the irony about this situation with comparison about a certain nine tailed fox) and potential successor, Kuro's desires to protect his family is a lot like his own. Willing to burn everything that will harm his family, is something familiar to him especially during the waring state of elemental nations.

Kuro may lost two weak arms only to gain two stronger ones. He lost his innocence to gain wisdom and maturity. He needs to be strong enough to defend his family from those who threaten them! His hatred is born to protect love of his family. He will put himself before others on the line of battle.

So much like Madera Uchiha! The dark spirt within him is amused about how similar they are to each other...

Yet a young maiden and new friends will help him change course of destiny of many people. Not all plans of evil come as planed in contact of unsuspected heroes.

To be continued...

* * *

Konoha Students files (may soon be updated)

Name: Mourenakasi Uchiha-Uzumaki

Hair color: (natural) red (dyed) rainbow

skin color: tanned

eye color: (normal) black (Sharingan) Rainbow

personality: wild, pyromaniac, loyal to his friends, kind, brave, and mischievous.

Known likes: his cousin Kouhou Senju, pranks, fireworks, and barque (extra spicy!)

Known dislikes: bullies, boredom, homework, and staying still especially when he is going to hit!

abilities: his clan eye: Sharingan, sealing, fire and multi-tool specialist, mass potential to have Plasma, Combustion, Magma, Light, and Explosion blood limit and prankster rival of naruto.

chakra nature: fire: 150% lighting: 125% wind:125% water:25% earth:25%

chakra level: B+ for genin (still growing)

Name: Kouhou Senju

Hair color: black/brown

skin color: tanned

Eye color: blue green

Personality: calm, smart, gluttonous, intelligent, stubborn, humble, and humorous.

Known Likes: food, his cousin Mourenakasi, scrolls and books, meditating, and relaxing.

Known dislikes: being the target of his cousin's pranks or cleaning them up, bullies, his own ego, and cheating

abilities: his steel and wood blood limit style, planing skills, intelligence, will power, and weapon and martial arts master.

chakra nature: earth: 150% water: 100% steel: 100% wood: 100%

Chakra levels: A+ For genin

Name: Ashitakibo Uchiha

Hair color: black gradates to dark red at the tips.

skin color: fair skinned

eye color: silver

Personality: energetic, selfless, social, noble, sneaky, kind, and daredevil brave

Know likes: fruits, weapons, Jutsus, family, friends, Kuromori, and wolves

Known dislikes: scorpions, evil, bullies, dishonor among comrades, ignorance, being lazy and useless

abilities: Light blood limit, weapon master, fire jutsu master, marital artist, prankster, seal master, and has photographic memory

chakra nature: wind: 125% lighting: 125% fire: 100%

chakra levels: A for genin

soon to be uploaded...

name: Kuromori (Kuro)

1% completed.

* * *

O-make: Rivalry Run

In Konoha

Kyle is enjoying the rising sunlight and more importantly the warmth of the sun. The peaceful wind and sways of branches, the songs of birds and—

"Good morning, My youthful Rival!"

... And the peaceful moment is ruined by none other than Might Gai, a extremely energetic ninja is more of an martial artist than a assassin. He pack a mean dish of Taijutsu though as Kyle knows from experience with the energetic work out nut.

"So since my morning has officially started, what shall it be Gai?" Kyle said casually. "Dance off, cliff climbing, or a run around the village?"

Kyle knew what it was, he was just humoring Gai. Gai's reactions are comedy gold for Kyle and their pals. A good thing to relieve their stress and worries also at the same time his challenges are a good warmup.

Gai pondered in thought of what to do this morning. He is up and reving to go! What challenge is going to be is the problem. Looks like they are going to use the dice again.

Kyle rolls out his dice that has 2 pairs of numbers 1 to 3. He spoke, "1 is dance, 2 is cliff climbing, and 3 is running race."

The dice fly into the air as choice of challenge is decide on the number of number. The dice spins as it fell to the ground then rolls on the ground before stopping to show 3 on top.

"We are racing then. Ready for it?" Kyle spoke before he offers his hand to Gai who slap it to confirm it.

"Ready"

At the main gate...

(Sonic forces music: Guardian Rock/ set in motion)

The two are behind the starting line, rev-ing up, and ready to go. Gai gets a stone and flips it in the air. When the stone hit the ground, they ran off like bulls and howling like monkeys.

Kyle is ahead of one moment and he is behind Gai the next before getting ahead again. They run on the walls and roofs while avoiding obstacles as they ran though the streets of village.

Gai and Kyle decides to drop the weights to gain more speed as they made a sonic boom as they tore though the streets. Now extremely light on their feet, the two beasts became blurs that tore though the streets.

Kyle hopped on poles of the markets streets while Gai goes under vendors stands, sliding across like he is going down a slide.

Then they got back to roofs, running and jumping to roof to roof. Kyle snagged a bit of food to eat while on the run. Gai noticed as Kyle threw the pan at him to slow him down.

"Ow! where did you get that!?" Gai exclaims as Kyle gets pan before it even touches the road. He then replies, "From the scape yard, before we started." After that was a scrap version of tennis. Each piece of the scrap is hit around like tennis balls as Gai and Kyle run the second to last lap.

When they see the finish line, they sprinted with everything they got leaving gales of wind in their wakes. Kyle and Gai are head to head, making it hard to tell who would win.

They cross the finish line and stop so suddenly that they made a big dust cloud that rises in the air. Despite the lack of info of who won, Gai and Kyle are smiling due the fun they have then their stomachs growls before Kyle suggests, "BBQ?" Gai nodded in agreement as they walk to cool down their heat from all of the running.

Done!


End file.
